Power of Two
by rstarbreeze
Summary: Haruka and Michiru go for a drive and Michiru breaks down. Songfic.


Now the parking lot is empty  
  
everyone's gone someplace  
  
i pick you up and in the trunk i've packed  
  
a cooler and a 2-day suitcase  
  
cause there's a place we like to drive  
  
Haruka sat in her convertible in the middle of the parking lot. She was waiting for Michiru to come out of the building. Things have been hectic latly and she was going to surprise her love with a picnic in the country. The blond hoped the time away would clear both their minds.  
  
Way out in the country  
  
five miles out of the city limit we're singing  
  
and your hand's upon my knee  
  
"What's this?" Michiru came into the parking lot with her violin case in hand.  
  
"Surprise! I'm taking us away for the weekend." Haruka smiled at her love and Michiru knew there was no arguing. She climbed into the passenger seat, putting her case in the back and settled in. Haruka took off down a winding country road. Michiru turned on the radio and found the local hits staion. She started humming along and it soon turned into both women belting their hearts out. Michiru put her hand on Haruka's knee and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
So we're okay  
  
we're fine  
  
baby i'm here to stop your crying  
  
chase all the ghosts from your head  
  
i'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
  
smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
  
we'll look at them together then we'll take them apart  
  
adding up the total of a love that's true  
  
multiply life by the power of two  
  
Haruka drove with a small smile on her face. When Michiru suddenly burst into tears it surprised her. She pulled the car over to the side of the road.  
  
"Michiru, love, what's wrong?"  
  
"I usually wouldn't take their comments to mind. But they hurt, Haruka. They call me names and I don't want them to bother me, but they do." Michiru wiped the tears from her eyes and made a loud sniffing nose.  
  
"Who calls you names?"  
  
"The men in the theater. I wouldn't go out with them and they called me things. And they tried- they tried to. . . But I didn't let them, Haruka, I didn't let them." Her eyes were wild and fearful.  
  
"Shh, darling. It's okay. I believe you. It's okay. I'm here. I know you didn't." Haruka pulled Michiru into her arms and rocked the smaller woman. "It's okay. I'm here. It's okay."  
  
you know the things that i am afraid of  
  
i'm not afraid to tell  
  
And if we ever leave a legacy  
  
it's that we loved each other well  
  
cause i've seen the shadows of so many people  
  
trying on the treasures of youth  
  
but a road that fancy and fast  
  
ends in a fatal crash  
  
and i'm glad we got off  
  
to tell you the truth  
  
"Haruka. . . I- you. I need you. You know that, right?" Michiru pulled out of the embrace and looked her lover in the eyes.  
  
"I know. I need you, too." Haruka kissed Michiru deeply. She had never loved anyone else so much. So many other lovers Haruka had seen had been torn apart by society. Lovers who weren't strong enough to stand up to those who said it wasn't right. Haruka was glad Michiru was so strong. Most people said that Haruka was the strength of the relationship, but it took more then physical strenght to take the abuse Michiru suffered at the hands of society.  
  
cause we're okay  
  
we're fine  
  
baby i'm here to stop your crying  
  
chase all the ghosts from your head  
  
i'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
  
smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
  
we'll look at them together then we'll take them apart  
  
adding up the total of a love that's true  
  
multiply life by the power of two  
  
Michiru was glad when Haruka kissed her again. She was glad she had gone on this trip. She was just glad to have Haruka. She couldn't imagine life without the blond.  
  
all the shiny little trinkets of temptation  
  
(make new friends)  
  
something new instead of something old  
  
(but keep the old)  
  
all you gotta do is scratch beneath the surface  
  
(but remember what is gold)  
  
and it's fools gold  
  
(what is gold)  
  
fools gold  
  
(what is gold)  
  
fools gold  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you happy with me?"  
  
"What? Why do you think I'm not?" Haruka pulled away. Where had that question come from? How could she not be happy? How could Michiru think she wasn't happy?  
  
Now we're talking about a difficult thing  
  
and your eyes are getting wet  
  
i took us for better and i took us for worse  
  
don't you ever forget it  
  
now the steel bars between me and a promise  
  
suddenly bend with ease  
  
the closer i'm bound in love to you  
  
the closer i am to free  
  
"Are you happy with me? It's a simple question." Michiru's eyes searched Haruka's. Tears glistened in the blonds. Michiru had never seen Haruka cry.  
  
"Michiru, I love you." Her voice was stern. "I'm not in this relationship on a whim. You are my one and only. How can you think I don't love you?"  
  
"You can have anyone you want. Why me?"  
  
"Because you are you. And you is what I want." Haruka pulled the aqua haired woman to her. The smaller woman colapsed into her arms.  
  
"I love you, Haruka."  
  
"I know."  
  
So we're okay  
  
we're fine  
  
baby i'm here to stop your crying  
  
chase all the ghosts from your head  
  
i'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
  
smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
  
we'll look at them together then we'll take them apart  
  
adding up the total of a love that's true  
  
multiply life by the power of two  
  
Haruka started the car again. Michiru turned back on the radio. All tears dried and every trouble dissappered, the two women continued down the road. 


End file.
